Pionoplayer/Alchemies
This is a list of all alchemies made by pionoplayer using the Alchemiter. Basic Alchemies Battery Pack * 5xA Battery && Backpack * Level 1 * A backpack that functions as a limitless power source as well! Not bad for camping trips. High-Voltage Pack * Battery Pack && Iron Ingot * Level 2 * This looks like the Battery Pack, but now has a metallic sheen and has a greater amount of current running through it. iLectricity * High-Voltage Pack && Computer * Level 3 * It is like the High-Voltage Pack, but is more streamlined and has a laptop on the back of it! What makes this better is that since there is a high amount of current running through it, the laptop is indefinitely powered! Forever Furnace * Furnace && Lava Bucket * Level 2 * A furnace that does not require fuel to use... Energizer * Forever Furnace && Redstone Torch * Level 3 * A furnace that doesn't require fuel and acts as a block of redstone. Superconductor Supercomputer * iLectricity && Energizer * Level 5 * The epitome of electrical melee. This backpack-weapon-thing will always stay powered, even during a monsoon, and can access any power grid across the globe. Supercomputer * Computer && Computer * Level 2 * (No description given.) Forum Server * Supercomputer && Post-It * Level 2 * A computer specifically designed to make forums! Forum Game * Forum Server && Xbox * Level 3 * Your own forum to manage! What it doesn't tell you is how difficult managing one can be... Forum Post Battery Module Omega Supreme (FPMBOS) * Forum Game && Superconductor Supercomputer * Level 5 * A supercomputer that can gain power by participating in forums games such as this one. Obsidian Bucket * Lava Bucket && Water Bucket * Level 1 * A bucket filled with solid obsidian. It's way too heavy to carry. In retrospect it's kind of useless. Infinite Flame Bow * Infinity Bow && Torch * Level 1 * A bow that can shoot infinite flaming arrows! Obsidian-Tipped Terror * Infinite Flame Bow && Obsidian Bucket * Level 3 * It functions like the Infinite Flame Bow, but its arrows are forged from obsidian! And since obsidian tools are theoretically more powerful than diamond ones, this bow will pack a punch! Purplestone Dust * Lapis Lazuli && Redstone Dust * Level 1 * It looks like shiny purple Lapis Lazuli that, when placed, will turn to wiring akin to Redstone and will emit an electrical charge. It looks like can be used to dye things purple, as well. Limited Edition XBOX * Xbox || Gold Foil * Level 1 * It is a special golden Xbox 360 with quite a few games pre-installed on it. Purplecharged XBOX * Limited Edition Xbox && Purplestone Dust * Level 2 * A special purple Xbox that can also conduct redstone current. Electric Onslaught * Purplecharged Xbox && Obsidian-Tipped Terror * Level 4 * A purple-tinted bow that shoots infinite flaming obsidian arrows that conduct redstone, AND acts as an Xbox 360 controller! The Weaponized Inventory * Electric Onslaught && Storage Shotgun * Level 5 * (Unfinished; finished by MinecrafterMenno.) Iron Sword * Cheap Sword && Refined Iron * Level 1 * A typical sword made out of iron. It is pretty powerful, taking care of most enemies. Iron-Plated Obsidian Sword * Iron Sword && Obsidian Bucket * Level 2 * A sleek, cool obsidian sword with iron plating. All the power of obsidian disguised as iron! Danger: High Voltage * Electric Onslaught || Storage Shotgun * Level 5 * All the power of the Electric Onslaught packed into the sleek shape of a gun! Radioactive Obsidian-Iron Sword * Uranium && Iron-Plated Obsidian Sword * Level 3 * It's like the previous sword, but completely charged with nuclear energy. This of course, would make it fatal to anyone touching it without the proper equipment. Snow Needles * Knitting Needles || Swift Snowball Gun * Level 1 * A pair of needles encased in snow and ice. Ready For Action * Assault Rifle && Machinegun * Level 3 * An extremely powerful lightweight machine gun, ready to be used at any opportunity. Sturdy Sword * Cheap Sword && Cheap Sword * Level 1 * A respectable sword that can hold its own in battle. Honed Sword * Sturdy Sword && Sturdy Sword * Level 2 * A pretty powerful sword made of a nondescript material. If it was upgraded with a precious metal, it would likely be more powerful... Multi-Hit Sword * Honed Sword && Cheap Swords * Level 2 * A sword imbued with the spirits of many other blades in one sheath. You can combo with it, hence the name. Broken Uranium's Umbrage * Multi-Hit Swords || Radioactive Obsidian-Iron Sword * Level 5 * Since the Multi-Hit Swords that were factored in its creation contained spirits of blades from across time, it looks like the sword itself has been splintered in time to a point where it was broken. It will have to be upgraded before its blade will be complete, but that does not mean it isn't usable. The blade's color is a dull green, that intermittently flashes a radiant green, probably due to the radioactivity in it. At the tip of the hilt appears to be a red U with a gray tilde through it. However, it is broken and cracked. The blade looks very powerful... Frost Wand * Snow Needles && Stick * Level 2 * A wand imbued with the power of ice and snow. Quarter Staff * Stick && Stick && Stick && Stick * Level 1 * A very, very long staff. Arctic Staff * Quarter Staff && Frost Wand * Level 3 * A powerful staff tipped with ice spikes at either end. It will be able to harness the power of all things polar and/or polarizing. The Northern Light * Arctic Staff || Lapis Lazuli + Gold Foil + Iron Ingot * Level 3 * A brilliantly gold Arctic Staff with blue and silver ice crystals at the tips. The Winter Advisory * The Northern Light || Golden Snowball Gun * Level 3 * A long, pale golden musket that emanates the aura of winter. It's emblazoned with lapis, iron, and gold patterns. Its bullets appear to be golden snowballs. The Wind Chiller * The Winter Advisory && Arctic Staff + Arctic Staff + Arctic Staff * Level 4 * A long multicolored spear with two tips: one made of ice and one made of snow. Winter is yours to command now; you can summon powerful ice magic or fight in close quarters combat. The Void of Heat * The Wind Chiller && The Wind Chiller * Level 5 * This powerful sword is truly devoid of heat. Utilizing all the powerful ice magics at its potential, the very blade is forged from ice crystals itself. It doesn't look like it can melt either. Needlehammers * Hammer && Knitting Needles * Level 1 * A pair of thin and lightweight yet powerful hammers. At the top of each one is a spike you can use to spear opponents as well as smash them. Cheap Lancehammers * Needlehammers && Cheap Sword * Level 1 * A pair of hammers with full-on blades sticking out of the handles! However, it looks like they are pretty cheap... The Beta Battalion * Cheap Lancehammers && Rifle * Level 3 * A bayonet with a hammer at the handle. It can be used four ways: attacking with the hammers, spearing using both weapons at once, slicing with the lance, or shooting with the rifle. Its entirely up to you. B3 * The Beta Battalion && Computer * Level 4 * You can call it either the Bionic Beta Battalion, B3, or BeCubed, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that this is a Beta Battalion with a mini-computer attached to it! If you wanted to be a sensible person, you should carry at least 5 of these at all times. Microsoft Mashup * B3 && Xbox 360 * Level 5 * A modded B3 that has the functionality of an Xbox 360 as well as a computer. White Broom * Broom || White Paint * Level 1 * Did someone say Scratch? Gatling Gun * Machinegun && Machinegun * Level 3 * One thing's for sure. This gun changed the face of war forever. What's debated is if that's a good thing. Minigun * Gatling Gun && Gatling Gun * Level 4 * EEEEEE-YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! The Doctor's Doom * White Broom && Green Sun Battery * Level 5 * For when that host is just a little too excellent. Giga Gun * Minigun && Minigun * Level 5 * A very powerful version of a Minigun that requires no effort to carry and yet has exponentially more bullets. Also has some prototype rocket launchers as well. The Backburner * Flamethrower && Napalm * Level 2 * Level 10 Flame Thrower 100% critical hits from behind +150% airblast cost The Fusionthrower * The Backburner && Fusion Core * Level 4 * An upgraded Backburner that causes nuclear fusion to occur in anything in its flame radius, dealing explosive splash damage to other entities. * Spitzer Bullet * Bullet && Bullet * Level 1 * A special, more powerful type of bullet. Sharpened Lava Axe * Sharpened Volcano Fragment && Lava Capsule * Level 1 * An upgraded version of the Sharpened Volcano Fragment with actual solid lava attached to the axe for extra fire power. Boolit * Spitzer Bullet && Spitzer Bullet * Level 3 * (Was never finished.) Rapture * Uranium's Umbrage && Void of Heat && Water's Edge && Inferno's Heart && The Cliff Shearer && The Whirlwind && Junglewoode Rapier && The Phaseblade && Thunderbolt && The Astral Blade && Heaven's Might && Death's Hand && The Void's Secret * Level 75 * (The precursor to a series of alchemies Piono previewed involving a combination of overpowered items.) Beta's Stockpiler * Microsoft Mashup && Backpack * Level 6 * An upgraded version of the Microsoft Mashup that has a built-in storage unit! Whatever is stored can be fired out as ammo through the rifle barrel! Lightspeed * Danger: High Voltage && Ellorium Autobow && Chaos Emerald * Level 8 * An upgraded version of Danger: High Voltage, whose sights have been replaced with a fully functional autobow, adding a machine gun barrel to the weapon. The Chaos Emerald allows the shots to be charged with pure chaos energy. * Attachyon * Lightspeed && Relativistic Launcher * Level 9 * A fizzling green rocket launcher/autobow with the power to shoot objects really really fast. And isn't that what you would ask for in a rocket launcher/autobow? Real Steel * Beta's Stockpiler && Iron Ingot * Level 7 * A copy of Beta's Stockpiler forged entirely from iron. Just make sure you don't leave it in the rain for too long. The Dakkanator * Giga Gun && Minigun * Level 6 * (No description was given.) Heat and Clockwork * Real Steel && Furnace * Level 8 * An upgraded version of Real Steel imbued with the heating power of a furnace. The Overkiller * The Dakkanator && Giga Gun * Level 7 * An even bigger, even badder gun made of pure black metal. God Crafted * Heat and Clockwork && Crafting Table * Level 9 * A combination of every starting item in the alchemy stockpile. Harnessing the powers of the strife specibi of the Four Kids, as well as technological abilities granted from the computer and Xbox, plus myriad other uses. Veteran's Vexer * The Overkiller && The Dakkanator * Level 8 * Words fail this gun at this point. * Penultimatum * Veteran's Vexer && The Overkiller * Level 9 * Just... wow. Imagine the biggest gun you could ever think of. This is that. * Ultimatum * Penultimatum && Veteran's Vexer * Level 10 * The gun. Omega Bullet * Boolit && Recursive Bullet && Shotgun Shell * Level 7 * An extremely powerful bullet that creates a miniature explosion on impact, and can puncture most "bullet-proof" materials. * Psi-Shell * Omega Bullet && Recursive Bullet && Buckshot * Level 10 * A massively overpowered bullet emblazoned with the logo of Psi. Splits into many miniature bullets upon impact. Punisher's Rocket * Rocket || High Explosives && Fire && EMP * Level 3 * A special kind of rocket that creates massive explosions when fired. It also releases a short EMP burst, momentarily stunning any electronic devices in the area. Elemental Rocket * Punisher's Rocket || Thunderbolt && Poison Shot && High-Energy Blast * Level 6 * (Was never finished.) Uranium Acceleraball * Cannonball || Self-Accelerator && Depleted Uranium * Level 5 * (Was never finished.) * Category:Lists Category:Tool Category:WIP